Blade Hydra H:D
Blade Hydra H:D is a very advanced Balance-Type beyblade because it can hover.It is probbably the only beyblade that can hover. But it can only hover 1-3 CM Depending on how fast it spins. Face Bolt:Hydra Hydra deceipts the mythical creature(The Hydra) and in mythology when you cut off one of a Hydra's heads, two heads would grow back.It is only the head of the Hydra and has 6 heads and is a translucent green in colour. 4D Energy Ring:Hydra The Hydra Energy Ring is very much like the Kerbecs Energy Ring.It has a 4-winged design and it is very useful in Stamina and Defense-Type Customizations ,Especially on Blade.It works good on customizations on Blade Hydra 230WD,Blade Hydra 85WD And Blade Hydra 145WD.Its Neck-Like and Head-Like Protrusions and Figures represents the many heads of a Hydra.It is a translucent green in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel:Blade The Blade Fusion Wheel is very much like Duo and Kreis Combined. Its like Duo except a little wider and core is free spinning. PC Frame: The PC Frame can switch modes, from Attack to Stamina.In Attack Mode The PC Frame is locked in place and in Stamina Mode the PC Frame is Free-Spinning Core: Its Core is very circular and much like Duo's Core. It has an A,D and S engraved on to the Core.You place the weight on the Metal Frame on either the A,D or S to change modes.It is also Free-Spinning. Metal Frame: This is very much like Duo's Metal Frame but a little taller and a little wider. It features a weight that you allign on the A,D or S on the Coreto change modes. All together Blade is a great fusion wheel for all Customizations because it can change from Attack,Deffense and Stamina.When it is in Deffense Mode it is Balanced but taller because it pushes the Metal Frame up.When it is in Attack Mode it is Un-Balanced but maintains balance if it has B:D or H:D but because it is Un-Balanced it has great smash Attack.In Stamina Mode it is balance and the Metal Frame fits perfectly into the Core. 4D Performance Tip:H:D(Hover Drive) H:D(Hover Drive) is the only tip that can hover.It has amazing Balance but when it loses spin it falls to the ground and acts like an Attack-Type.It has a hole as big as WD at the bottom and has Air Vents on the sides.It uses the Air Vents to suck in air then it pushes the air out at Hole in the bottom. Abilities Dark Head Drill: Hydra speeds up and while in Attack-Mode Hydra tilts and uses its unbalanced Fusion Wheel for a giant Smash! Reversion: Hydra changes to Attack-Mode Then starts spinning Left a small B:D tip appears at the bottom and its sucks air in and then releases it at the Fusion Wheel somewhat creating an Air-Shield. Armor-Up While in Deffense-Mode Hydra pushes it's Energy Ring up and pushes it's Fusion Wheel down therefore causing the opposing bey to hit the energy ring and act as a hemet. Special Move(s) Furious Bite Smash: While in Defense-Mode Hydra Gets close to the opposing bey and changes to Attack-Mode therefore it hooks on the the opposing bey and then flings them up in the air.Then it speeds up so much that it hovers high into the sky, it then tilts changes to Defense-Mode Gets close to the opposing bey changes to Attack-Mode then heads down to the ground on top of the othey bey and smashes them. Category:Unregistered Bey